Aviarak (Race)
The Aviarak are known for their militaristic and disciplined culture. They were the first race to be created the Daedric Lord, Qa'do. They were originally created out of violent prisoners destined for death, their minds were wiped and their body changed. They are capable of sexual reproduction, however. Originally from Skyrim, Aviarak are best known for their military role, particularly their contributions of soldiers and loyalty to their leader. There is some animosity between Aviarak and other races, largely due to them being created by a Daedric Lord. Biology Aviarak typically stand over six feet tall, but some exceptional subjects can excel seven. They have two long, proportionately thick fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand, each tipped with razor-sharp talons, and a set of mandibles around their mouths. The Aviarak also have an iron-hard carapace. Aviarak features are avian, making them resemble humanoid raptors, however unlike most of Tamriel's avian creatures, Aviarak give birth to live young. Aviarak also have voices different than those of most other species. Their voices have a flanging effect. Males and females look quite similar to each other, excluding reproductive organs and the crests that are exclusive to males. The lifespan of a Aviarak is comparable to none, they all age differently depending on the races they were before. However, pure-blooded Aviarak can live for 120 years. Aviarak exhibit the characteristics of predators rather than those of prey species. Their forward-facing eyes give them outstanding eyesight, and their dental and cranial structures are likened to those possessed by apex predators. Their talons on both their feet and hands seem capable of ripping flesh. As such, their diet is primarily meat-based. Their slender bodies also allow them to move at high speeds. They have a dark blue coloration in their blood. It is unknown if Aviaraks are capable of collecting a magicka pool or casting spells. No tests have been run to prove or deny the idea that they can. History Creation A violent criminal named Dagger-teeth was thrown into a dark room made for purposes unknown, Qa'do had entered a few minutes later and talked with the criminal, Qa'do had tortured the criminal during this talk out of blind rage and Daedric nature, before Dagger-teeth could bleed out Qa'do changed him to the first Aviarak, Kavius. Soon after, a second Aviarak was made, a female. She became the second in command Aviarak, and also the mate of Kavius. Culture Aviarak normally wear elaborate tattoos making themselves unique, though it is not known why they choose to. These markings are usually white — particularly on Aviaraks with darker carapaces — but can be of other colors such as blue or red. Aviarak society is highly regimented and very organized, and the species is known for its strict discipline and work ethic. Aviarak are willing to do what needs to be done, and they always follow through. They are not easily spurred to violence, but when they have to fight, they only understand a concept of 'total war.' They do not believe in skirmishes or small-scale battles. They use large numbers to completely devastate their foes beyond recovery. It is theorized that conflict between the races of Tamriel and the Aviarak could annihilate a large portion of Tamriel with battles. The Aviarak military is the center of their society. It is not just an armed force; it is an all-encompassing public works organization. The military police are also the civic police. The fire brigades serve the civilian population as well as military. Other species see Aviarak as 'creatures of action,' and they are generally regarded as the most progressive of the races. Since their culture is based on the structure of a military hierarchy, changes and advances accepted by the leadership are quickly adopted by the rest of society with minimal resistance. While Aviarak are individuals with personal desires, their instinct is to equate the self with the group, and to set aside all personal desires for the good of all. Aviarak are taught to have a strong sense of personal accountability, the 'Aviarak honor' that other races find so remarkable. Aviarak are taught to own every decision they make, good or ill. The worst sin they can make in the eyes of their people is to lie about their own actions. Aviarak who murder will try to get away with it, but if directly questioned, most will confess the crime. Religion Aviarak believe that groups and areas have 'spirits' that transcend the individual. For example, a military unit would be considered to have a literal spirit that embodies the honor and courage it has displayed. A city's spirit reflects the accomplishments and industry of its residents. An ancient tree's spirit reflects the beauty and tranquility of the area it grows within. They consider Qa'do a spirit of everything, mostly creation and balance. These spirits are neither good nor evil, nor are they appealed to for intercession. Aviarak do not believe spirits can affect the world, but spirits can inspire the living. Prayers and rituals allow an individual to converse with a spirit for guidance or inspiration. For example, an Aviarak who finds his loyalty tested may appeal to the spirit of his unit, hoping to reconnect with the pride and honor of the group. An Aviarak who wishes to create a work of art may attempt to connect with the spirit of a beautiful location. Aviarak enjoy absolute freedom of religion and can practice whatever appeals to them so long as it does not impede anyone's ability to perform their duties. TriviaCategory:RacesCategory:The New Kingdoms * The Aviaraks are extremely heavily based on Turians from the Mass Effect series. * They serve as the guards of Greymoor City.